


Daemons Respawned

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School, Lots of blushing, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, odd jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: This is a cute fluffy bit of Promptis. Noctis catches Prompto at one of his odd jobs and the results are absolutely squee worthy.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Daemons Respawned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justicesrequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/gifts).



The doorbell jingled as a group of patrons entered. The small restaurant was fairly busy, and Prompto had been occupied most of the afternoon, catering to the customers. 

“I’ll be right with you!” Prompto called, from out of sight. Straightening his tie and wiping his hands on his half apron, he moved to greet the three new guests. It wasn’t until he fully looked up that his face dropped. 

Standing tall over the other two boys is Gladiolus Amicitia, a cocky smirk spread over his lips. Prompto’s eyes immediately drift to the very fresh tattoos on his shoulders and chest. It’s hard to not give them due attention. Prompto’s lavender blue eyes find emerald green next; Ignis Scientia. His short, professional blond hair and very clean cut outfit made Prompto jealous since he couldn’t pull off the look nearly as well as the older boy. 

Which can only mean ... A vibrantly red blush flamed over Prompto’s freckles as he spotted his new best friend, flanked by his retainers; Noctis Lucis Caelum. 

“Oh, hey.” Prompto stepped awkwardly from foot to foot as he grabbed three menus from their slot on the podium. “You uh, hungry?” He shifted, and began to lead them through the crowded restaurant, until they reach the back. It was one of the only open tables in the whole restaurant.

Gladio and Ignis are both juniors at the Academy, while both Noctis and himself are only freshmen. Everyone knew not to bully the Crowned Prince, and luckily, Prompto didn’t really have to worry about it, either. Gladio was intimidating, but in a big brother bear sort of way. 

“I could eat a horse.” Gladio laughed, sliding into the booth, letting Ignis and Noctis take the other side. 

“That’s impractical, Gladiolus.” 

“I didn’t know you worked here.” The blush was fervently glued to the bridge of his nose, as Prompto tried to come up with an excuse that didn’t sound pathetic. 

“Oh, you know. I, uh, like to stay busy and the owners are friends of my ‘rents. So, yeah. Flexible hours and extra spending cash. Ya know, ‘cause Daemons Respawned comes out in like, two weeks, and I gotta save up to buy it!” He was rambling, and the slight blush grew deeper on his cheeks. 

_ Foot in mouth Prompto. Foot in mouth. _

A soft smile spread over Noctis’s face, that smile that smoothed out the hard edges he presented to the world. Prompto grabbed his own arm, trying to push the goose bumps away and make the sudden lurch in his stomach subside. “So, yeah. Drinks?” 

Prompto quickly hurried off, not waiting for them to order. He knew what they would want without asking. He was quick to return, balancing the sodas and water on a tray. 

Out of all the patrons Prompto had served, his friends had been by far the easiest. They must have intentionally ordered simple meals, and only bothered him when they wanted to chat. It was a blessing, especially as he was overwhelmed trying to placate a group of middle school girls who kept claiming their order was wrong. It wasn’t until Prompto bussed their table, he noticed a note atop his tip. 

_To the Best waiter: Enough for Daemons Respawned_ _~ Noctis_

Once again Noctis had forced a blush upon Prompto’s face and the Prince wasn’t even there to see it. Prompto quickly picked up the paper to find more than enough yen to buy the game and a console, if he had wanted. Shoving the money into his apron, he quickly finished cleaning up, and closing out all his tabs. Once the restaurant was settled and the next shift showed up, Prompto was ready to tell his boss he was out for the day. 

….

The locker room was quiet as Promto put his apron away. His mind had been racing about Noctis, and he was determined to straighten out the Prince. Once Prompto was sure that the money was safe in his wallet, he picked up his phone, dialing Noctis’s number. As the phone rang, Prompto stared at the crown and heart emojis with a smile, before putting the cell phone to his ear. 

_ “Yo,”  _ Noctis’s voice gave nothing away, though it forced butterflies into Prompto’s stomach. He lost all resolve he had built up. One sharp breath to steel himself, and Prompto urged himself to walk.

“Dude, I think you made a mistake. You give me, like, a ton of money for a tip.” Prompto stopped walking, finding his hand nervously rubbing his thigh and shifting from foot to foot. 

_ “No mistake. I meant what I said.”  _

Prompto let the line go quiet for a moment. 

_ “Hey, You busy?”  _ Prompto could hear the smile on the Prince’s lips, and he felt his face blush once again.  _ Damn you Noctis! _ That was three times in just a few hours. It wasn’t fair how Noctis made him feel!

“No, I just got off.” Prompto watched as the light in front of him changed from green to red to green again. 

_ “Come over. I got something I wanna show you.” _ Prompto smiled, looking up at the sky. He had plenty of time, not that his parents would notice he was missing, even if they did come home. 

“Be there ASAP!”

The autumn streets were relatively clear around this time of the evening, and Prompto knew the way well. There was a visible pep in his step as he danced down the streets, humming a song. 

[I got a feeling by Black Eyed Peas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSD4vsh1zDA)

"I got a feeling!" Prompto danced, hopping over the white lines on the cross walk as the Pedestrian signal beeped in tune with the music playing in his head. "That tonight's gonna be a good night!"

Prompto did, in fact, dance through the whole song, singing to himself as he made it to the Royal Apartments that Noctis lived in. Still humming, he pressed the call button, and waited while it rang. 

“ _ Prom? _ ” With an eager tone, Noctis’s voice came over the speaker, causing Prompto’s heart to flutter in his chest. 

“The one and only!” Prompto gave a small salute to the metal box with a chuckle. He knew Noctis couldn’t see him, but the action made him feel better.

“ _ Come on up. _ ” There was a short buzz as the metal gate clicked. 

Prompto had been to Noctis’s apartment on several occasions, and at the noise, he grabbed the gate and excitedly swung it open. Humming the whole way up, Prompto took the stairs two by two. There was an elevator, but with all the pent up energy, stairs were better.

Prompto gave three knocks on the door that belonged to the Prince as he rolled on the balls of his feet. The door was quick to open, and Prompto was momentarily thrown into stasis. Every time Prompto laid eyes on Noctis, he felt a part of himself pull and yearn. Time stood still, if only for a moment. His breath was forced from his lungs as he tried to capture this moment in a minute’s time, just like an old camera.

Noctis always looked good in his tight black jeans that hugged his body in all the right ways. The loose fitted black shirt with the shimmery skulls on it. His hair was a mess, but deliberately so. The black locks that fell carefully into his face were a mask, hiding the best part. That was okay, because the stark contrast almost made his storm blue eyes more vibrant. 

Noctis’s mouth curved upward in a delicate smile. Of course Prompto only now realized he had been staring for a little too long. Hoping his blush wouldn’t be noticed, Prompto pushed his way into the Prince’s apartment. “So what'cha wanna show me?”

  
Noctis closed the door and followed Prompto towards the living room. The living space and kitchen seemed cleaner than the last time that Prompto had been here. Ignis must have recently been by to tidy up. 

“I was thinking we could order out and play some video games. Ya know, like Daemons Respawned?” 

Prompto turned on his heel so fast he just about tripped over the coffee table. He blinked. Once. Twice. 

Noctis’s smile was wider and fuller than it was before. “Daemons Respawned doesn’t come out for two more weeks. No way you have a copy, and not but an hour after I told you I was looking forward for the game to come out!” 

Noctis had a sly and mischievous look on his face. It made Prompto want to tackle him, wipe the smirk right off that perfect face. Grab that just sharp enough jaw line and-

The smirk didn’t vanish, and Prompto’s jaw instead had dislodged itself from his skull and dropped to the ground. “You did not! Really? Get out of here!”

“Ya know, there’s benefits to being a Prince.” The words were nonchalant and Noctis  _ almost _ sounded bored. “I made a call to the creator, and they rushed me a copy. No big.” Noctis moved lazily over to the gaming chair that sat next to an overstuffed bean bag. “I mean, if you  _ don’t _ wanna play the game with me before everyone else, you don’t  _ have to. _ ”

“You’re a brat!” Prompto was right behind him, falling into his place in the bean bag chair. “And the best. All at once. You know I’m gonna kick your ass right?”

“In your dreams.” Noctis had already started up the console, and the familiar start up song played on the surround sound in the living room. Prompto was already physically vibrating with excitement as he mimicked the noises from the console. 

“You also gotta pick food. I’m still stuffed from lunch!” Nocits laughed, a sound that if Prompto was able, he would bottle for those times he was feeling so down. It was the best music to the blond’s ears. 

“Fine!” Prompto leaned over towards the Prince’s phone to order food. “But your dad’s paying!” 

Prompto had used Noctis’s phone many times. In fact, it was common place for them to grab each other’s phones, even just in jest. However, Prompto had never gone prying. It wasn’t his fault that the first thing his eyes landed on was the person Noctis had last called. Him.

His heart skipped a beat as he looked at all the hearts next to a series of little cameras. Immediately his eyes looked up, seeing the prince starting the game, not having a care in the world about what was on his phone. Heart beating fast, Prompto was glad that this newest blush was being paid no mind. He tried to focus his attention. 

_ Does Noctis like me? _ His friend was so hard to read, and it always seemed that he only had a few ‘likes’ on his list. But Noctis always did make time for Prompto, no matter what. Could it be that meant he had feelings too? 

“So?” Prompto jumped, finding that he had been staring at the Prince’s phone idly for too long. “What did you decide?” 

Storm blue eyes were now focused completely on Prompto and the blush erupted into a full on flame red. “I-uh- noodles.” Prompto stuttered, clicking the button and showing it to the prince. “Unless, you can think of something else?”

Noctis yawned, shifting in his chair, and moving closer to Prompto. It almost seemed as if the movement was done accidentally. There was no way he didn’t notice the blush. Prompto sunk into the beans, feeling his heart racing a million miles an hour. More than a chocobo trapped in a cage or a coeurl pinned and ready to attack. 

Prompto swallowed hard, watching as Noctis got even closer than he ever had. It was absolutely intentional. Noctis shifted, storm blues focused on lavender. 

Prompto’s breath hitched in his throat as he dropped the Prince’s phone into his lap. Noctis placed a hand on the beanbag chair, feeling the warmth of his friend grow even closer by the second.

His mind went blank as warm lips brushed his own. A stunned breath inhaled, and he could taste him briefly. He was sweet, and sharp like a smooth black tea.

Embedding that flavor to his memory, Prompto kissed back, closing his eyes. 

As quickly as it had happened, Nocits pulled away and shifted back into his chair. “If that’s what you want.” 

It was almost as if the kiss had never happened, as if it was all in Prompto’s mind. Blinking, Prompto brought his finger tips to his lips, feeling the lingering warmth and tingle upon them. 

_ No. That was real. _

With a smile, Prompto stared down at the phone in his lap. The startup music to the game began to play, as he reordered a meal from their favorite restaurant. “Uh. Yeah. Sounds perfect.” Pressing send, his lips curled even higher on his face. Lavender blue eyes looked at Noctis’s. 

On the soft features and smooth skin, Noctis Lucis Caelum wore the biggest grin Prompto had ever seen. As his heart fluttered and his body trembled, he made a mental note to etch this moment into his mind forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, but had to rein myself in because I could have made this prompt a multi chapter fic. I hope you like it, and I might end up elaborating on this piece in the future and make it a whole series of cute little moments like this. I feel like it is short (since I do write much longer stories than this) but hopefully it meets your request of cute fluffy High School boys! Merry Christmas, Love Cat!


End file.
